Beautiful Lies
by Mansur
Summary: "Por vezes a mentira exprime melhor do que a verdade aquilo que se passa na alma" - Maxim Gorky. Triângulo Albus/Scorpius/Rose. [Escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano]


**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título:** Beautiful Lies  
**Ship:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Classificação:** T  
**Sinopse: **"Por vezes a mentira exprime melhor do que a verdade aquilo que se passa na alma" - Maxim Gorky.  
**Observação:** One-shot. Escrita para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano.  
**Número de palavras:** 3352  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Beautiful Lies**_  
_Por Mansur_

"Vocês precisam voltar a se falar", Rose disse, segurando suas mãos entre as dela.

"É que, apenas... não é tão fácil, Rose", Scorpius respondeu, evasivo.

"Olha Scorpius, vocês tem sido melhores amigos há anos", ela insistiu, olhando-o nos olhos. Scorpius desviou o olhar, incapaz de encará-la. "Eu sei que tem sido difícil para você desde que Albus se assumiu gay, mas tente ser mais compreensivo. Não é como se as pessoas fossem achar que você é gay também só porquê vocês são amigos", ela disse, rindo na última frase. "Além do mais, ele não mudou. É o mesmo Albus de sempre. Só que gay".

"Rose, por favor, apenas deixa para lá", Scorpius lhe disse, suspirando, tentando não parecer tão cansado e abatido quanto se sentia. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente. "São muitas coisas. É mais complicado do que parece".

"Mas não deveria ser. Você e meu primo são melhores juntos do que separados. Eu sei que ele também sente a sua falta", ela disse, bondosa e conciliadora como sempre, fazendo com que o coração de Scorpius pesasse em culpa. "Deixe de ser orgulhoso você também", ela disse em tom conclusivo, aparentemente percebendo que Scorpius não iria falar muito mais sobre o assunto com ela. "Okay?", ela perguntou, tocando seu rosto e beijando-o carinhosamente.

Scorpius apenas deixou-se ser beijado, fechando os olhos para evitar que a tristeza ficasse evidente. Ela puxou-o para seu colo, fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos, e Scorpius perdeu-se em pesamentos.

As últimas palavras de Albus retumbavam em sua mente.

"_Você tem que tomar uma decisão!", ele disse, os olhos verdes furiosos. "Eu não aguento mais isso, Scorpius. Não aguento mais ser usado e manípulado, ter que ouvir suas mentiras dia após dia, enquanto assisto seu namoro de fachada com a minha própria prima seguir firme e forte!"._

_Albus piscou com força, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Scorpius apenas ouvia, paralisado. Não conseguia dizer ou fazer nada que pudesse melhorar a situação._

_"Eu amo você", Albus admitiu, derrotado. "Mas eu não vou mais aceitar isso. Aceitar suas migalhas, suas infindáveis mentiras."_

_"Por favor, Albus, só espera mais um pouco." Scorpius implorou, sabendo que Albus estava em seu limite, mas tentando ganhar tempo para poder pensar em como agir. "Você sabe que estamos em ano de NIEMS e você sabe o quanto isso é importante para a Rose. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela agora."_

_Albus apenas riu, maniacamente._

_"Você não pode agora? Como no mês passado não pôde, porque era aniversário dela? E no mês anterior, porque estava próximo ao dia dos namorados? E nos meses anteriores porque tínhamos o natal, as férias e o que mais houvesse para te servir de desculpa!", Albus acusou-o, venenoso, e Scorpius fechou os olhos sabendo que não poderia contestar. "Eu não vou ser o outro na relação de vocês, não mais. Ou você fica comigo, definitivamente – e só comigo," Albus impôs, enfático. "Ou você fica sem mim"._

_Scorpius ainda estava de olhos fechados quando a porta bateu e o dormitório da Sonserina ficou silencioso. Não havia ninguém que pudesse contemplar suas lágrimas desesperadas. Scorpius chorou e chorou até que conseguisse se sentir aliviado para seguir em frente. E quando seguiu para o jantar no Grande Salão, era como se nada houvesse acontecido. Exceto que ele e Albus não estavam se falando, e continuariam não se falando, porquê Scorpius estava preso em suas próprias mentiras e dessa vez, não sabia como melhorar a situação._

oºoºoºo

Um mês havia se passado e Rose continuava tentando fazer com que Scorpius e Albus voltassem a se falar. Ela chegou a criar algumas situações constrangedoras enquanto tentava aliviar a tensão quando os três estavam juntos de alguma maneira, fosse em aulas ou em momentos de descanso. Obviamente, ela não fazia a menor ideia da extensão da briga dos dois e Scorpius planejava que continuasse assim.

Entretanto, uma vez, o silêncio no dormitório não foi capaz de conter a tensão que pairava entre Albus e Scorpius, de maneira que Albus finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo, se dirigisse a ele com todo o ressentimento que sentia.

"Eu sabia que você era um covarde, um cínico, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto!", Albus esbravejou, socando-lhe o ombro. "Como eu pude acreditar em você?", ele exclamou, retoricamente.

Scorpius apenas se deixou ser socado, sentindo que merecia a raiva de Albus, e não reagiu. Isso pareceu acalmar Albus, que apenas segurou-o pelos ombros firmemente, encarando-o com os olhos marejados, calando-se.

"Eu vou terminar com ela, se você ainda me quiser", Scorpius propôs, a saudade dominando-o, a tristeza transbordando em sua voz. "Eu amo você, Albus".

Albus apenas balançou a cabeça, em negativa, mas não se afastou. Ao contrário, ambos foram se aproximando, como imãs.

Scorpius sabia que era mentira e Albus provavelmente sabia também. Entretanto, a saudade, a paixão e o desejo falaram mais alto, e Albus se rendeu puxando-o pelas vestes para um beijo.

Um beijo quente, raivoso e possessivo. Beijavam-se como se fosse a última vez. E poderia ser. Ambos sabiam.

Mais tarde, na cama, com Albus aninhado em seus braços, Scorpius sentiu a culpa e o remorso por suas atitudes. Mas não por estar traindo Rose. A verdade é que, sempre que estava com ela, sentia que estava traindo Albus. Ele apenas não sabia mais como conduzir a situação.

"Sabe, eu ainda vou terminar com-", ele tentou dizer, mas Albus interrompeu-o.

"Não", ele disse, seriamente. "Não fale nada. Vamos apenas... aproveitar o momento", Albus ofereceu, se aconchegando mais em seu peito.

Scorpius entendeu o recado e não falou mais nada. Não sabia se conseguiria sustentar ainda mais mentiras, de qualquer maneira.

oºoºoºo

A situação entre Albus e Scorpius continuou no mesmo fluxo de mentiras, brigas e reconciliações com transas intensas, e Rose continuava não fazendo ideia de nada. Mas então, de repente, tudo deu uma guinada.

Foi quando Phillip Summers, sonserino do sexto ano, recém ex-namorado de Albus, descobriu o relacionamento de Albus e Scorpius.

Eles estavam no vestiário do campo de quadribol, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, visto que não tinham treino e portanto dificilmente seriam interrompidos. O que eles não sabiam é que Phillip estava tentando reatar com Albus e, por isso, os seguira, com o plano de pedir um momento a sós com ele. Após o flagra, Phillip saiu correndo, deixando Scorpius e Albus semi-vestidos e apavorados.

"Você tem que ir atrás dele!", Scorpius berrou, descontrolado, ajeitando as vestes. "Ele não pode contar à ela!"

"É claro!", Albus respondeu, ríspido. "Para que você mesmo possa finalmente fazer isso!", disse sarcástico, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa.

Ele se encaminhou para a saída do vestiário, claramente com a intenção de ir atrás de Phillip, ainda que a contra-gosto.

Scorpius se adiantou e segurou-o por um momento. "Ajeite essa gravata, você não pode sair daqui assim", ele disse, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos de Albus, endireitando-os.

Albus apenas suspirou, cansado. "Vamos?"

Eles alcançaram Phillip no corredor que dava para o Salão Principal. A discussão trouxe vozes levantadas para o assunto e Scorpius tremeu de raiva ao imaginar que qualquer um que passasse por ali poderia ouví-los.

"E eu achando que você era homofóbico", Phillip riu, zombando de Scorpius, "enquanto todo esse tempo vocês estavam fodendo pelas minhas costas". Seu olhar perverso, deixando claro suas intenções de ferir tanto quanto se sentia ferido. "E não só pelas minhas costas, não é? Espere até Rose-"

Scorpius calou-o com um soco. Ele ouviu Albus se desesperar atrás dele, segurando-o pelas vestes.

"Pare Scorpius, você está botando tudo a perder!", Albus gritava atrás dele, mas Scorpius não lhe deu ouvidos.

Scorpius segurou Phillip pela gola das vestes, empurrando-o contra a parade, prestes a socá-lo de novo. "Se você contar qualquer coisa à Rose, seu viadinho de merda, você-"

"Contar o que?", Scorpius ouviu a voz feminina de Rose à sua direita e estremeceu, largando o garoto a sua frente e virando-se para ela, lívido.

"Contar o que Scorpius!", ela repetiu aflita, lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

Enquanto Scorpius tentava fazer seu cérebro funcionar em meio aquela situação, ele viu pelo canto do olho Albus se aproximar de Phillip e examinar seu lábio partido.

"A sós", ele disse, apenas, segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a para longe. Ele encarou Albus por um momento, antes de seguir com Rose rumo à uma sala vazia.

Ele ainda não tinha a menor ideia de como contornar a situação.

oºoºoºo

No dia seguinte, na primeira aula com a Corvinal, Albus descobriu que as coisas não tinham saído como imaginara ao olhar a bela aliança dourada no dedo de Rose, que _definitivamente_ não estava lá ontem. Ele segurou seu ódio, ciúmes e incredulidade até que tivesse um momento a sós com Scorpius, o que demorou até a noite, quando Scorpius não tinha mais para onde fugir.

"Mesmo depois de eu ter conseguido manter Phillip longe de Rose, porque eu acreditei que você contaria à ela, _finalmente_ contaria à ela, eu tenho que descobrir pela boca _dela_ que vocês estão _noivos_!", Albus esbravejava, incrédulo, jogando objetos pelo ar no dormitório que dividiam. Um deles quase acertou Scorpius.

"Para, você precisa me escutar!", Scorpius disse, segurando-o pelos braços. "Eu só estou ganhando tempo!

Albus tentou soltar-se dele, sacudindo-se. "Não, não, não, _já chega_".

Scorpius segurou-o com mais força. "Somos só nós dois, você sabe disso. Eu amo só você, Albus", ele disse veementemente.

Albus apenas se encolheu e chorou, deixando que as mentiras entrassem em seu ouvido e acalmassem seu coração. Scorpius beijo-o, como se aquilo apagasse toda a dor que lhe causava, e Albus não teve forças para se afastar.

Ele sabia que se dependesse de Scorpius aquilo nunca mudaria.

E ele mal pode aguentar quando, na noite seguinte, foi feita uma festa surpresa de noivado em Hogwarts para Scorpius e Rose no salão comunal da Sonserina.

Mas ele compareceu, com o coração doendo, e desejou felicidades aos noivos, seus olhos fuzilando Scorpius no processo, enquanto mantinha um sorriso mecânico no rosto.

E ele assistiu, decepcionado, quando Scorpius segurou Rose com uma mão, enquanto tocava seu rosto delicadamente com a outra.

"Somos só nós dois, Rose. Eu amo você".

Albus virou-se para sair, tentando evitar que as lágrimas escorressem pelos seus olhos na frente de todos. Correu para o dormitório.

Logo após entrar, pode ouvir os passos de Scorpius seguindo-o.

Seus olhos pareciam culpados, mas Albus já não sabia mais se era legítimo.

"Por favor, Albus", Scorpius começou e então suspirou, parecendo não saber o que dizer. "Eu sei que piorei as coisas, mas não queria que ela suspeitasse ainda, não agora. Eu fiz isso por nós."

"O que você acha que eu sou? Um brinquedo?" Albus perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu aceitei suas desculpas esfarrapadas e mentiras porque eu sou um _idiota_, mas não mais!"

"Você realmente acha que você é a vítima nisso tudo?", Scorpius perguntou-o, deturpando tudo, como sempre. "Sou eu quem está tendo que viver uma vida dupla aqui! Tentando fazer o que é melhor para nós dois!"

"O melhor _para você_, Scorpius!", Albus corrigiu-o, indignado. "E quanto a Rose, hein? Pergunte-se uma coisa, Scorpius: quem você não consegue viver sem?"

Scorpius pareceu desprevenido por um momento. "Você".

"Prove", Albus disse raivosamente. "Vá até ela agora e conte a verdade!", ele gritou, perdendo a paciencia. "Ande Scorpius!"

Scorpius subitamente empurrou-o até a parede e beijou-o com força, segurando-o no lugar.

"Aqui está sua prova", ele sussurrou sensualmente contra seus lábios.

Balançando a cabeça, Albus desistiu. Não havia sentido em ter aquela conversa de novo e de novo. Scorpius não mudaria sozinho.

Albus apenas fechou os olhos e beijou-o de volta, puxando suas vestes e jogando-o sobre a cama, sem dizer uma palavra.

E enquanto Scorpius gemia baixinho com a sensação da boca de Albus em seu pescoço e uma mão dentro de sua calça, Albus aproveitou a distração de Scorpius para fazer um encantamento. "Venha aqui", ele disse antes de beijar a boca de Scorpius novamente, impedindo-o de ver que suas palavras foram escritas magicamente em um pedaço de papel que saira voando por debaixo da porta.

Ele entregou-se ao momento com um prazer sádico de que agora, tudo teria um fim, para o bem ou para o mal.

Albus estava de pernas abertas e apenas de calça, sentindo a língua de Scorpius deslizar por sua barriga e para baixo, e o gemido que dera foi de pura satisfação quando a porta do dormitório se abriu, deixando Rose parada estática, olhando-os em choque, toda a felicidade de minutos antes esvaindo-se de sua face.

Scorpius saiu de cima de Albus como se tivesse tomado um choque. "Rose, espera, eu posso explicar", sua voz estava trêmula.

Ela pareceu acordar de seu transe neste instante, correndo para fora do quarto sem nenhuma palavra.

Scorpius ajeitou sua calça apressadamente e correu atrás dela, sem sequer vestir uma blusa ou esperar por Albus.

Albus decidiu vestir-se apropriadamente antes de seguí-lo para conferir o estrago.

Rose gritava a plenos pulmões no Salão Comunal. "Você me manda uma mensagem para te encontrar e então eu te vejo na cama com _ele_!", ela proferiu a última palavra apontando para Albus que havia acabado de chegar. As implicações de suas palavras eram evidentes, e Albus sentiu seu rosto queimar quando o olhar de todos os presentes pairou sobre ele.

Scorpius ficou em silêncio por um instante.

"Foi você", ele disse quietamente. "_Foi você!"_, ele repetiu gritando, avançando em direção a Albus. "_Como você pôde? Como você pôde_?", ele exclamava, fora de si. Ele virou-se para Rose, descontrolado. "Por favor Rose, se você me deixar explicar-"

"Explicar? Explicar que você é gay, que você estava me traindo com meu primo?", ela berrou, lágrimas negras pela maquiagem escorrendo por suas bochechas.

Albus sentiu-se horrível pelo sofrimento da prima e tentou se explicar. "Eu fiz com que você nos visse porque você tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo, Rose. Me desculpe por isso, eu sei que foi cruel, mas eu e Scorpius nos amamos e-".

"Cale a boca Albus, não piore tudo!", Scorpius gritou para ele, interrompendo-o. Ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Rose. "Eu amo você Rose, se você me deixar explicar-"

"Explicar _o que,_ Scorpius?"

"Foi um _erro!"_

"Você faz isso comigo e chama de _erro_?"

"Eu-"

Rose interrompeu-o com um tapa.

"Mentiroso", ela disse antes de sair da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sendo seguida pela maior parte dos constrangidos convidados da festa, incluindo os primos e irmãos de Albus, que olhavam para ele horrorizados.

oºoºoºo

As notícias se espalharam rápido e, numa decisão incomum da Direção, foi permitido que Astoria Malfoy comparecesse à escola para visitar o filho no dia seguinte.

"Eu não sei o que esse Albus Potter fez para conseguir isso, se ele te embebedou para te deixar confuso, se te enfeitiçou, mas nós vamos rastrear se há qualquer maldição em você, filho." Ela disse à Scorpius. "Eu tenho certeza que você pode conseguir Rose de volta".

"Mãe, você não entende... Eu-eu-", Scorpius tentava admitir para a mãe a verdade, mas não encontrava palavras. "Não é isso mãe."

Ela observou-o em expectativa.

"Você nunca amou duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Eu estava encurralado, eu não sabia o que fazer-, eu não sei o que fazer!"

"Você não é gay", ela disse, tocando seu rosto protetoramente. "Deixe que eu falo com a Rose. Vou amolecer o coração dela, você vai ver. Vai ficar tudo bem".

Scorpius apenas fechou os olhos e chorou, sendo abraçado por sua mãe.

"Rose é uma boa garota e ela ama você. Se você negar tudo e implorar por seu perdão, eu sei que ela vai te aceitar de volta," ela pausou, de forma a atrair a atenção dele e só voltou a falar quando ele olhou-a nos olhos. "Por favor, Scorpius. Faça a coisa certa para você."

E enquanto ele ouvia as palavras da mãe, imaginando um futuro sem Albus, cada vez mais sentia a certeza de que a coisa certa para ele não era reatar com Rose.

Ele não fazia ideia daonde Albus andava se escondendo. Optou por falar com Rose primeiro.

Encontrou-a aquela noite, na Torre de Astronomia. Ela ainda tinha os olhos inchados e sua aparência mesclava cansaço, tensão, tristeza e raiva, evidenciados em cada fio de cabelo bagunçado e roupas amarrotadas em descuido, sua postura rígida e agressiva.

"Você destruiu a minha vida", ela disse com uma frieza cortante. "Por que você não me disse que era gay? Pelo menos Albus teve a coragem de sair do armário, mas você não!"

Ele não disse nada. Achou melhor que ela colocasse para fora o que sentia primeiro.

"Como você pôde?" Ela repetiu incontáveis vezes, enquanto chorava, socando seus ombros fracamente e Scorpius não se defendeu dela. Ela escorregou para o chão aos seus pés, esgotada.

Ele abaixou-se até ela e segurou suas mãos entre as suas.

"Eu não te culpo por me odiar", ele disse, sinceramente.

"Não é isso", ela disse, ainda chorando. "Eu ainda te amo. Eu nunca fui tão feliz com alguém na minha vida. Eu não vou fingir que entendo, mas como sua mãe me disse, talvez seja parte de crescer, amadurecer e experimentar-".

"Rose eu-"

"Eu quero tentar recomeçar e fazer dar certo desta vez", ela disse se rendendo, deixando-o atônito.

Ele aguardou uns instantes, medindo as palavras, antes de responder. "O que eu fiz foi errado, foi imperdoável... mas eu e Albus, é..."

"É o que?" Ela disse, apreensiva, secando os olhos.

"Eu nunca quis te machucar porque eu gosto de você, mas-"

"Eu sei, eu sei...", ela interrompeu-o, concordando, aceitando tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer, pronta para perdoá-lo.

Scorpius sentiu-se péssimo, mas era agora ou nunca.

"Mas... eu _amo _o Albus", ele disse firmemente, retirando suas mãos das dela. "E é por isso que eu vim aqui falar com você. Porque dizer na sua cara é o mínimo que devo a você", ele continuou, evitando encará-la. "E eu quero ficar com ele".

"Scorpius, por favor-", ela disse com a voz embargada, tentando puxá-lo de encontro a si, mas ele se levantou, deixando-a sozinha no chão. "Por favor, Scorpius, não..."

Ele deixou-a sozinha, sabendo que por mais doloroso que fosse, era o certo a se fazer.

oºoºoºo

Mais tarde ele encontrou Albus sentado sozinho no campo de quadribol, as lágrimas secas em seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Albus perguntou-o, ríspido. "Eu sei que a esta altura você e Rose já reataram. Sua mãe me contou tudo, de como você foi até ela implorando perdão. E agora eu sou o mentiroso e vilão da história", ele disse, rindo sarcasticamente. "Vocês Malfoys são incríveis".

"Eu não fiz isso", Scorpius admitu. "Eu não quero a Rose."

Albus ficou calado, digerindo a informação.

"Eu quero você", Scorpius disse, sentando-se frente a ele, toda a emoção em sua voz. "Eu não quero mais perder tempo fingindo. _Eu amo você_. Eu não me importo mais com o que vão achar. Eu só não quero ficar sem você".

Albus chorou abertamente, mas dessa vez era de felicidade. "Eu te amo também".

Nas próximas semanas, eles tiveram o trabalho de explicar a verdade a quem merecia. Seus pais, irmãos, primos. Rose. Albus se esforçou para se desculpar com ela, sabendo que jamais a culparia se ela decidisse odiá-lo para o resto da vida.

"Eu nunca quis te magoar, Rose. Eu queria que você soubesse. Não é minha culpa se Scorpius era covarde demais para te contar antes. Eu sinto muito", Albus disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela apenas o abraçou, calando-o. Que garota maravilhosa ela era, Albus pensou. Ela ainda era capaz de perdoar, depois de tudo isso. Ele não sabia se seria capaz de fazer o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela.

"Está tudo bem agora", ela lhe disse.

Os Malfoys foram mais difíceis de convencer e de conseguir apoio, assim como seu tio Ron. Mas a medida que o tempo passava, as coisas se ajeitavam.

E durante os anos que se passaram, em que Scorpius e Albus continuavam juntos, firmes e fortes, contrariando todas as expectativas descrentes de todos, eles tiveram que engolir e aceitar que, apesar do começo duvidoso, eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

**~fim~**


End file.
